What Have We Learned
by Eira Miste
Summary: Takes place after the last episode of season 7. The MFE's discussing some of the things they've learned about the Paladins.


**_I doubt that I'm the only one who fell in love with these characters._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

James Griffin stood next to Shiro as the ships came into view. Veronica was on the other side of Shiro, and Leifsdotter, Rizavi, and Kinkade were standing behind them.

"So, who are we searching for?" Rizavi asked.

"A Galra woman named Krolia and a Galra man, the leader of the Blade of Marmora, named Kolivan." Leifsdotter responded.

James' fists clenched slightly. He couldn't tell the others why they were looking for this woman, it wasn't his story to tell, but it still bugged him. He didn't like keeping secrets from his team.

As it turned out, he wouldn't have to.

The moment the first ship landed, a Galra woman, who had short purple hair and resembled Keith, jumped out of it, a Galra man following.

"Krolia! Kolivan! I didn't expect you two to-"

"Where's Keith?!"

Veronica turned her head towards James, a questioning looked on her face.

He ignored her.

"Krolia, calm down. Let the man speak." Kolivan said quietly.

"Yes. I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Krolia. Keith is stable, but he's still in a coma."

"I shouldn't have left him." Krolia whispered, moisture gathering in her eyes.

"You had to. Keith understood that."

Kolivan stepped forward and put his hand on Krolia's shoulder. "Can we see him?"

Shiro nodded his head and Veronica stepped forward, a questioning look on her face. "I can take you to him."

Krolia and Kolivan both muttered quick thank you's.

"Veronica, after you take them to Keith, you can go visit Lance."

Veronica smiled, told Shiro thank you, and the trio then set off.

James wanted to explain to his teammates what had just happened, but they were put to work greeted more aliens.

Veronica eventually came back, in time to meet an alien named Slav. A very annoying alien named Slav. Although, Veronica didn't seem to care about that. Or about Slav's habit to talk about alternate realities, and the what-ever-percent chance that this happens in this many realtities, blah blah blah.

By the time nightfall came, they were all so tired, that they headed to their room, and were out the moment their heads hit their pillow's.

So the next day, after a event, and after word of the last Paladin, Keith, regaining consciousness, the MFE's, along with Veronica, were able to collapse in a small meeting room that Shiro granted them. (Something about teams needing a private place to talk and get to know each other.)

"So who is Krolia and why was she so concerned about Keith?" Rizavi asked.

"Simple, he's her son." Leifsdotter quickly interjected, before James or Veronica (who had found out when she took Krolia and Kolivan to see Keith), could respond.

"How did you know?" James asked her, while both Rizavi and Kinkade exclaimed "KEITH'S HALF GALRA!?"

"It made sense. Her being so frantic, saying that she shouldn't have left him. That, and she and he resemble each other, quite a bit."

James had to admit, Leifsdotter was very skilled in spotting detail.

"How long have you known, Griff?" Kinkade asked.

"Not long. Before the mission to destroy the Zaiforge canons, Keith and I got into a fight. I blew up at him and asked if he really knew what it meant to worry about someone all day and night. To which he blew up back at me and said that for weeks he was worrying about his mom, Kolivan, friends he made, and he mentioned the name Acxa."

Veronica got a sly smile. "Lance had mentioned her. She was one of Lotor's generals. She, like Lotor and his other generals, is only half Galra. After Voltron disappeared, she realized that Lotor had been full of lies, and joined the Voltron Coalition. She helped to save the Paladins from two of Lotor's former generals."

"And let me guess. She and Keith have a thing?" Kinkade through out.

"No idea." Veronica laughed. "So, what have you guy's learned?"

James lifted an eyebrow. "We shouldn't gossip."

"This isn't gossip. It's facts. Liefsdotter, go!"

"Apparently, once while in space, Allura and Coran were stuck in this time loop. Coran aged backward and Allura's space mice changed kept changing shape, but Allura herself was fine. They obviously escaped it."

Veronica blinked. "That, would be an interesting experience... Rizavi, go!"

"I, still don't understand the meaning of this, but, the Paladins have nicknamed Shiro, SpaceDad."

The four others burst out laughing.

"Wouldn't that make Allura, SpaceMom?" Leifsdotter asked.

Veronica pursed her lips, thinking of her younger brother. "I never thought of that. Kinkade?"

Kinkade shrugged his shoulders. "Hunk was the unofficial chef during their time living in the Castle of Lions."

"That's not really interesting."

Kinkade leaned back and crossed his arms. "Well what about you, Veronica? What have you learned?"

Veronica chuckled. "Pidge and Lance are the adoptive parents of Kaltenacker the cow. Of whom they got at a space mall."

"Then they should be SpaceMom and SpaceDad!" Rizavi joked.

Kinkade lightly bumped his shoulder into hers. "Reminds me of a time when my cousin and I found a stray kitten." He then grimaced. "It ran away."

Leifsdotter giggled. "You should see how the animals at home would react to my brother. They never wanted to be around him."

Veronica smiled. "It was different for Lance and I. We actually had cows. He was always attached to them."

"I had a bunny." Rizavi sighed. "She was so sweet. What about you, Griff?"

"Me? I had a fish."

"That's it?"

"That's it. I was always to focused on my grades. Didn't have time for animals. Although, I did have a dog when I was really young. Except we then moved, and he couldnt come with."

Veronica frowned. "That will have to change."

"We could always ask where Keith got Cosmo." Kinkade suggested.

"Quantum abyss. Time's all messed up there. He and his mom had gotten stranded on some sort of creature while being there, and what was two years to them, was barley two months to us." Leifsdotter said. "You'll have to ask him more about it."

"I no longer what a cosmic wolf."

"Who cares about pets now. If Keith was stuck in a Quantum Abyss, that means that he gained three years while in space, and then lost one. Putting him at twenty-one. Whereas the others only gained one, and lost three. So Pidge is only sixteen. Hunk and Lance are both eighteen, almost nineteen, and Shiro hasn't even reached his late twenties!" Veronica exclaimed.

Silence followed while they tried to wrap their heads around what she just said. Until it was broken by Rizavi. "We could always get space sponges!" she called out.

"Space what?" James asked.

"Some sort of creature Katie told me about.

"She prefers Pidge."

"Fine. Some sort of creature Pidge told me about."

"What about a robot?"

"That's no animal!"

As a friendly, and quite hilarious debate started, James smiled and glanced around the group. He didn't originally get the whole 'you're teams space' thing, but he was catching on. In order to be a great team, you had to be great friends. No. They had to be family. Which meant they would need privacy. They were still working on the family part, somewhere in between best friends and family. But he was sure that they would reach it.

They were almost there.

"Why don't we just scratch the animal idea?" James interrupted.

"No way man!" Kinkade cried as he threw a pillow at James, while the three girls grabbed pillows and tackled him.

Scratch that.

They were there.


End file.
